


Make Me Feel

by Fireborn



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Coming Untouched, Edging, Established Relationship, Grinding, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Voyeurism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, mild dirty talk, pillow humping, slightly subby sora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 11:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireborn/pseuds/Fireborn
Summary: Sora's been on edge all day. It had taken twice the effort just to focus on the list of errands he needed to run today. He's not sure what caused it, but he is very sure about what he's going todoabout it.





	Make Me Feel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rolloinky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rolloinky/gifts).

> I _swear_ I was gonna post a sfw work next, but then *stuff happened* and I wrote this instead... So here, have 2500 words of Sora humping into a pillow with a side of voyeurism, praise kink and edging.
> 
> *hides*
> 
> Thanks, as always to [greeneggs101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneggs101/pseuds/greeneggs101) for the beta!!!

Sora's been on edge all day. From the moment he left home this morning he's felt it building; a heavy, languorous feeling deep inside of him. Starting in his pelvis and slowly spreading all throughout him, an impatient tingle underneath his skin. His heart beat just a little faster than usual, and it had taken twice the effort just to focus on the list of errands he needed to run today. He's not sure what caused it, but he is _very sure_ about what he's going to do to make this feeling multiply even more until it blazes just right inside of him.

The second he gets home, he drops the supplies he bought in the hallway, not even bothering to put them away, and immediately slips into the bedroom. He's been thinking about this all day, it's been in the back of his mind during every polite conversation and with every potion and accessory he put into his bag. Now he's finally got the time to himself and he knows _just _what he wants to do. Riku won’t be home for a few hours yet and there’s no way he can last that long, seeing as how he's already hard.

He quickly undresses and rearranges the pillows on the bed. One to rest his hips on and one to wrap his arms around. He flops face-down on the carefully positioned pillows and shifts to get comfortable, spreading his knees apart as far as they will go on the double bed. The soft cotton of the bedsheets rubs against the inside of his thighs and knees, and it amplifies the skittish feeling in his stomach perfectly. He stifles a breathy moan before he realises he’s all alone anyway. He’s got all the time in the world and all the occasion to be as loud as he wants. 

So when he shifts again, trying to line up his cock with the pillow _just right_, he doesn't hold back and gasps and whimpers a little at the way his erection slides against the pillow. It’s just the right kind of pressure, the barely there friction as he finds a fold in the soft cotton that rubs against him and _shit_, that feels incredible.

He knows that if he wrapped a hand around himself, he’d be gone in five strokes flat. Ever since he first started touching himself, he’s always been too impatient. He gets this restless feeling inside of him, like a hot itch waiting to be scratched, and the sooner he feels that glorious white rush crash over him, the better. From high-strung to sated in less than thirty seconds, that's usually how it went.

But Riku's taught him that it’s nice to be able to _last_ for a bit. To force himself to go slow. The friction of the pillow is just enough to make him edge closer and closer to the brink of pleasure, but just not _enough _to make it happen at supernova speed. Also, he likes the way it makes him feel. His hypersensitive skin against the soft squishiness. He feels every roll of his hips, catching a little on the fabric. The little wrinkles in the pillow catch against the head of his cock and he twitches a little against the bed.

He starts to leisurely pivot his hips.

He doesn’t necessarily need a fantasy, but Sora has never been able to keep his mind blank, and he lets his mind drift to picture Riku on the bed next to him. Riku likes to watch him get off by himself, just looking as Sora humps the pillow with a lazy but precise rhythm. Touching each other is amazing and Sora loves it when Riku slowly strokes him to orgasm, but there’s also something exciting about Sora rubbing himself against the mattress or pillow while Riku watches him.

Sometimes if Riku’s feeling extra horny, he’ll place a hand on Sora’s back, and stroke it up and down in time with his thrusts. Sometimes he’ll move the hand to Sora’s butt, kneading, scratching a little with his fingernails against the soft skin. 

Sora shivers at the thought. He closes his eyes and grabs the pillow in his arms a little tighter, letting out another soft moan as the material slides against his nipples and his hips stutter for just a moment. He finds his rhythm again and pictures Riku scratching light fingernails along the curve of his back. Riku would encourage him, whisper just loudly enough for Sora to hear. "Hmm, you like that, huh?" and "Are you close yet? I can’t wait to see you come just from _this_".

Words that squeeze around his insides, making the pressure inside him double, the breathless way they're spoken, the intensity and _urgency_ behind them. Riku always knows just what to say to push him closer and closer to the point where he freefalls into a sea of white-hot bliss.

Just fantasising about what Riku would say to him, Sora feels it build inside of him, waves of fiery heat crashing a little higher each time, and he starts to move just a little faster. The laziness is gone now, and maybe if he tries hard enough, he can get off faster, and then go for a second round. The second time always feels better, when the initial edge has been taken off and he can go a little longer, chase an even better high.

He's found a good rhythm now, and the pleasure ripples through him with every snap of his hips. It won't be long, he can feel it, and he arches his back a little to try and increase the pressure. The pillow is too soft and doesn't give much, so it doesn't really help. He exhales and his breath catches in a high-pitched shudder. He hugs his arms closer around the pillow and moans again.

He almost misses the way the mattress suddenly dips next to him.

He definitely doesn't miss the soft brush of fingers against the dip along his spine. His heart jumps in his throat and his hips jerk back as his eyes fly open.

"You started without me, huh?"

Sora whimpers at the way Riku's voice comes out, all deep and rough. He arches his back again, pressing back against Riku’s hand, but Riku has other plans. He strokes lightly over Sora’s butt and his hand comes to rest on his right hip.

"_Riku_," he whines breathily, lifting his hips again to try and initiate more of that touch.

"Turn over."

Sora blinks, wondering if he heard that right. He's so close and Riku wants him to stop?

"Sora."

At the commanding tone in his voice, Sora does as Riku asks, rolling over, off of the pillows and on his back on the mattress, pressed against Riku's fully clothed side. Sora's chest is heaving and he bites his lip because his body is very clearly telling him it does not appreciate this new position. He jerks his hips up, but they're met with nothing but cool air. His mind is a constant hum of _touch me, touch me, please touch me._

Riku chuckles softly.

He brings a hand to rest it against Sora's stomach. No real pressure, but Sora sucks in a deep breath anyway and shivers at the way that lightly increases the press of the contact.

"Good, Sora," Riku murmurs. "It'll feel even better if you hold back now."

Sora moans.

Riku rubs his stomach lightly, soft brushes of his fingers. Dips his thumb into his navel for a little, and Sora shivers again because it _tickles._ His hips jerk up a little again out of their own accord, tiny shivers he can't control. He breathes through the tickling sensation of Riku's touch, deep inhales for long counts in and out, and slowly his heart calms and the urgency inside of him dissolve into a subdued hum. The fire is still inside of him, but with every gentle touch from Riku it dies down a little more, until his hips still completely. He's still hard, but there's no way to chase a climax like this, so he just melts into the mattress.

"You're amazing, Sora," Riku smiles, and Sora smiles as he closes his eyes.

He feels like he did this morning during his errands, an electric thrill all over him, buzzing inside of him, telling him to _take care of this_. But Riku's hands are smoothing over his sides now, and that’s nice as well. Everything feels _better_ when Riku is with him anyway, and the anticipation of what _might_ happen keeps him from going soft.

Riku’s hands leave his sides and he feels them cup his face instead. Riku rubs calloused thumbs over his cheeks, the brush barely there. Sora hears the rustle of his clothes as he moves in for a soft press of lips, as chaste as can be before he pulls back.

"You’re so good. You look so good, all wanting and ready."

Sora opens his eyes again to find Riku looking at him with such deep intensity that Sora wants to drown in the look on his face, never wants Riku to stop looking at him like that.

"Now turn over and continue what you were doing."

_Yes_.

Sora flounders for a bit in his enthusiasm to move, desperately trying to control his weak and clumsy limbs as he turns over again. It takes a few seconds, but then he's resumed his earlier position, and the renewed pressure against his hips feels even _better_ now.

This time, he doesn't bother with starting out slow, instead pressing desperate little snaps of his hips into the pillow. Riku slides his hands over Sora's back with a little more pressure now, long strokes from the underside of his shoulder blades all the way to just above his butt. He lifts his hips for a moment, trying to signal to Riku that he wants those hands _lower_ but Riku just strokes upwards again.

Sora moans his name into the pillow, a broken, desperate sound.

"Just like that, Sora," Riku says under his breath. "Feels good, doesn’t it?"

Sora's hips jerk at the words, and he's suddenly _so close_ again. His rhythm falters and just a few more thrusts and then…

He's vaguely aware of Riku shifting on the mattress, and then suddenly Riku's hands are on his hips, gripping, lifting him off of the pillow. 

Sora lets out a high-pitched whine at the sudden loss of friction.

"Shhh," Riku soothes as Sora's forearms tremble with the way he's now forced to hold himself up on his knees and arms.

His hips jerk, but Riku's stronger, holding him back, and his hips can't reach the pillow again.

"Riku," he gasps, nearly sobbing with want. "Please, please, Riku…"

"Relax, Sora," Riku leans forward, pressing his chest against Sora's back and the sensation of Riku's shirt against his bare skin almost sends Sora into that whirlwind of ecstasy he’s been chasing since he got onto the bed.

Sora jerks his hips again and presses his face into the pillow to scream in frustration.

"Feel it, Sora," Riku pants into his ear, his breath hot and ticklish. "Focus on what you’re feeling."

"Riku, I…" Sora bites the pillow, and his mind is reeling, his body is screaming at him to _move._

"Tell me what you’re feeling."

"I…" Sora almost sobs again, wants to scream into the pillow because he can’t think, he just wants to _come_ and Riku wants him to _say_ something? And he feels… He feels...

"Hey," Riku runs a soothing hand down his side, and Sora suddenly breathes, he forgot he was supposed to _breathe. _"Tell me to stop, and I’ll let go."

Sora relaxes just a little, taut muscles twitching underneath Riku’s hands. If Riku thought he could do this, maybe he could. He would try. He tries to kickstart his mind and turns his head sideways to talk.

"It’s like," he jerks as a shiver runs over his spine. "It’s like light, all inside of me."

"Good," Riku hums. "That’s good. What else."

"Everything was soft at first," Sora’s voice wavers, breath catching on every other word, but Riku mutters his approval, so he pushes on. "But then as I felt it building inside of me, I had to move faster. It was a gentle hum at first, but then it grew louder and louder."

"Yes," Riku says, only it comes out as a moan, and suddenly Sora realises how affected _Riku_ is by all of this, as well. And wow, isn't _that_ just an interesting thought… It gives him a weird sort of renewed focus.

"And then you made me turn over, and I felt like I would die."

Riku lets out a startled laugh and leans down to press his lips to a spot behind Sora's ear. "Dramatic much."

"That's how I _felt_, okay?" Sora says, and then he realises he is pouting, so he turns his face into the pillow so Riku wouldn't see. Not that Riku hasn't heard the pout in his voice, but he can pretend.

"Okay," Riku says lowly. "And then?"

"I love how it feels when you touch me. I go all soft and I feel so vulnerable, but I know you'll never hurt me, so it's okay." Sora's hips jerk again, without thinking really, but Riku's grip on him is still too strong. That's okay, too. He knows now that he can wait. "Everything feels better when you touch me. Hotter. More thrilling. Electrifying, but in a soft way."

"Sora…" Riku sounds _broken_.

And just like that, Sora feels back in control.

"My entire body tingles. And I want to come so badly. I love to rub against the pillow, cos it means the build-up takes so much longer. It feels so good and soft and unhurried even though I feel like I’m on fire."

Riku doesn't reply to that anymore, but Sora feels the hardness of his cock twitching against his backside through his pants. 

"I still feel like that. I'm so close, Riku," Riku's hips stutter against him, and Sora's heart _soars_, everything is suddenly white-hot urgency again. "Riku…"

"Tell me, Sora," Riku pants. "Tell me what you want."

Sora's hips twitch. "I wanna come. I wanna feel that highest rush. And I want you to watch me. I want you to watch me come."

Riku lets him go then and Sora's hips bounce against the pillow once before he quickly pushes his legs out and thrusts once, twice, three times into the pillow and then he’s gone. His mind goes blank and he feels every pulse in his groin, every twitch of his muscles, the way his toes curl with helpless energy. 

There's a boneless feeling that spreads all over him afterwards, and Riku was right. It feels _so much _better now that he has managed to draw it out for so long.

With great effort, he manages to roll onto his side again and casts the ruined pillow onto the floor. He reaches out both hands towards Riku, who looks flushed and just as wrecked as Sora feels.

Riku pulls him closer, both of their heads resting on the pillow Sora had been hugging, and Sora's eyes widen as their stomachs and legs press together.

"Did you…" He feels his mouth curl into a lazy smirk. "Without…"

Riku blinks twice, cheeks slowly growing even pinker. "Maybe."

Sora laughs out loud then, a giddy, joyful sound. "God, I love you."

Riku's arm tightens around him and he presses a gentle kiss to Sora's forehead. "Not as much as I love you."

Sora giggles before he drifts off to sleep, safe in Riku's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me about Sora and Riku on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fortheloveinyou)!!!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Pillow Talk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20163697) by [PuppyGuppy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppyGuppy/pseuds/PuppyGuppy)


End file.
